Gerakan 30 September
by adhiputra
Summary: terinspirasi dari film G 30 S/PKI tahun 1986 dan mengingatkan kembali akan Sejarah Indonesia yang mulai dilupakan. JASMERAH (jangan sekali-sekali Melupakan Sejarah) bangsa yang besar adalah bangsa yang tidak melupakan jasa para Pahlawannya
1. chapter 1

Prolog

Gerakan 30 september adalah sebuah gerakan yang mencoba mengubah ideology negara konoha yang dilakukan oleh organisasi Akatsuki. Dalam rangka persiapan perebutan kekuasaan negara akatsuki membentuk sebuah grup, tugas grup ini adalah tugas dari pimpinan akatsuki untuk menyusun gerakan 30 september. Akatsuki melancarkan pembentukan angkatan kelima yaitu agar buruh dan tani dipersenjatai. Namun tuntutan ini tidak mendapatkan dukungan kecuali dari Panglima Angkatan Udara Konoha Marsekal Orochimaru. Sebaliknya Panglima Angkatan Darat Konoha Letnan Jendral Minato Namikaze secara tegas menolaknya, karena menurut perhitungannya pembentukan angkatan kelima akan menimbul keruwetan dalam garis komando maupun pengawasan kekuatan persenjataan di Konoha. Meskipun pembentukan Angkatan Kelima tidak terwujud, namun Akatsuki tetap melaksanakan gerakan tersebut. Karena sikap pimpinan Angkatan Darat sebagai kekuatan utama akan merintangi perjuangan Akatsuki sebagaimana pengalaman sejarah Akatsuki saat Agresi Militer Kumo, maka diciptakan isu Dewan Jendral yang akan melancarkan mengambil alih kekuasaan dari pimpinan negara. Seiring dengan isu ini dengan gencar tersiar adanya dokumen Jiraiya yang berisi tentang adanya Dewan Jendral.

Chapter 1

Disebuah kamar yang megah terlihat orang berpakain seperti dokter sedang memeriksa seorang pria yang sudah berumur 50 tahun setelah selesai dokter tersebut keluar dari kamar. Sementara diluar kamar ada wakil perdana Menteri Shimura Danzo.

"maaf tuan Danzo ada telpon" ucap seorang pria

"ya sebentar"balas Danzo

Sedangkan orang yang diperiksa tadi sudah bangun dan berjalan kearah jendela orang itu adalah Hashirama Senju Presiden Pertama Negara Konoha beliau terlihat sedang bingung entah apa yang ada dipikirannya tidak ada yang tahu selain dirinya.

"bagaimana keadaan presiden dokter Tsunade?"Tanya Danzo kepada dokter tersebut yaitu Tsunade

"hhm begini keadaan kesehatan presiden cukup kritis, tentu saja bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan sembuh tapi dua kemungkinan buruk bisa menimpa presiden yaitu kemungkinan lumpuh atau bahkan meninggal"jawab Tsunade.

Terlihat Hashirama sedang tidur dengan tenang.

Tempat lain

Sedangkan ditempat lain banyak orang mengantri membeli minyak tanah dan juga orang yang berlalu lalang. Disuatu rumah sedang terjadi perbincangan antara suami dan istri.

"sekarang beras mahal sekali "ucap sang istri

"lalu saya harus menjual harga diri saya dengan beras?" Tanya sang suami dengan nada marah

"lho kok marah saya hanya bilang beras sekarang mahal sekali" balas sang istri

"lalu?" Tanya suami

"kalau jatah beras kita terus menerus di cabut dari kantor lama-lama kita bisa makan baju"jawab istri

"yang penting halal"balas suami sambil duduk dikursi "soal beras soal dunia, soal kedudukan soal dunia"lanjut suami

"lho kok lewat depan?"Tanya istri kepada pembantu

"pintu samping dikunci nyonya"jawab pembantu

"dapat berapa liter bi?"Tanya istri

"seperti biasanya nyonya"jawab pembantu

"jangan dalam keadaan rusak begini kita harus lebih mendekatkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan jangan biarkan kita mengeluh, Iman justru kita perteguh, jangan mudah terbujuk oleh apapun, juga jangan takut terhadap ancaman fana semua itu. Mudah-mudahan anak-anak kita akan menegakkan kebenaran terhadap negara ini, saya yakin kaum yang tidak benar akan hancur dimana-mana, manusia tidak akan mampu selamanya bersombong, tidak lama lagi Sai akan menjadi orang Insinyur pertanian, mudah-mudahan dia akan menjadi salah seorang diantara para pemuda yang akan membangun negara ini, membersihkan udara negri ini yang kotor oleh kemunafikkan oleh slogan-slogan yang tidak benar dan menyesatkan" ucap suami kepada istrinya.

Sementara di tempat lain masih banyak orang yang mengantri.

"hoi cepetan dong"

"cepat"

"hei jangan ribut" ucap sang penjual minyak.

Sementara di Istana Negara tepatnya diruang kerja Presiden terlihat Hashirama sedang duduk dikursinya membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal. Lalu Hashirama menutup buku tersebut dan melepas kacamatanya.

Daerah Hutan tempat pelatihan Angkatan Kelima

Terlihat sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat terdengar sebuah tembakan tidak hanya tembakan tapi juga ledakan.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Terlihat banyak orang membawa senapan yang berlari berusaha menghindari tembakan tersebut disebuah sungai kecil lalu masuk kembali kedalam hutan.

"semangat ya, jangan dikira baris itu tidak penting sebelum bisa nembak harus bisa baris dulu, itu yang namanya disiplin mengerti" tegas seorang pria berpangkat sersan kepala kepada pemuda rakyat dan wanita

"tegak senjata grak"tegas orang tersebut lalu para pemuda menaruh senapan yang tadinya di pundak kanan menjadi di samping kanan.

"masih juga salah, baris aja gak becus Goblok, jangan ngelamun " ucap orang tersebut dengan marah

"pundak senjata grak"tegas orang tersebut lalu mereka mengangkat senapan dan menaruhnya dipundak kiri "hadap kanan grak" mereka semua hadap kanan dan orang tersebut berjalan ke belakang mereka "perhatikan, maju jalan 1 2 3" ucap orang tersebut diikuti yang lainnya

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Terdengar suara ledakan

"SERBUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Terlihat seorang pria berseragam tentara warna hijau berpangkat Mayor Udara dan juga datanglah sebuah mobil jeep keluarlah seorang pria berseragam tentara warna hijau berpangkat Mayor Udara dengan kacamata hitam mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tenda.

Sementara diistana negara terlihat presiden Hashirama sedang duduk dikursinya bingung memikirkan sesuatu.

Kediaman Shimura Danzo

"Inilah saatnya kita merebut kekuasaan, kita harus lebih cepat, kita harus mendahului jangan didahului, Hanzo kita sedang memasuki tahap paling menentukan dan sangat gawat dalam sejarah perjuangan organisasi kita" ucap Danzo menuju kursi dan duduk disebelah Hanzo yang sedang memperhatikannya "jangan harap Jendral kapitalis itu akan membiarkan kita hidup bila Presiden Hashirama kehilangan kekuasaannya setelah 5 oktober nanti, berapa lama lagi Hanzo?kurang 2 bulan lagi Angkatan Darat pasti mengumpulkan kekuatan sampai tuntas habis"ucap Danzo sambal berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja den bertopang dimeja tersebut "jadi kita betul tinggal masalah waktu, siapa cepat dia dapat, siapa tepat selamat" lanjut Danzo dan menatap Hanzo "plus kita tidak boleh meleset dalam menentukan sesuatunya, kontak seluruh perwira yang berpikiran maju mendukung kita segeralah menyusun kekuatan kumpulkan semua anggota grup baik pusat maupun daerah" tegas Danzo

"saya optimis, saya yakin sekali segala sesuatu dibumi ini berpihak pada kita, saya betul-betul optimis, semua Perwira yang saya bina kesadaran politik mempunyai optimisme yang sama, pemuda-pemuda kita juga sedang berlatih keras, mereka semua semakin keras dari hari ke hari juga semakin kuat " ucap Hanzo "tapi saya ragu apakah benar ajal Presiden Hashirama benar benar sudah dekat" lanjut Hanzo.

"cepat atau lambat ajal itu pasti datang, secepat atau lambat Jendral-Jendral itu terus menghimpun kekuatan dan saya tidak ingin kalau kalah cepat, kemungkinan pengambil alih kekuasaan akan mereka lakukan akan memperoleh kesempatan yang baik pada hari 5 oktober nanti, pada saat itu mereka mampu menghimpun kekuatan sebesar-besarnya dan saya tidak menghendaki hari itu tiba untuk mereka, satu detik pun kita tidak boleh kalah" tegas Danzo

"Hubungi kawan-kawan"tegas Hanzo

KRINNGGGGGGG KRINGGGGGGG

Bunyi telpon istana negara seorang pria bersaragam tentara lengkap dengan atributnya berpangkat Letnan Kolonel mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo Uchiha Obito disini"jawabnya

Bersambung

Note: disini yang memiliki marga yang sama bukan saudara.

Kalau mau komentar, komentar saja beri nilai fanfic ini.

Terus juga kalau misalkan reaksinya bagus akan dilanjut kalau negative di stop.


	2. Persiapan Gerakan

Chapter 2

Malam hari Rumah Hanzo

Terlihat tiga orang sedang duduk diruang tamu.

"ketua Danzo berpesan agar gerakan yang akan kita lancarkan merupakan gerakan militer, sasaran utama gerakan adalah Jendral-Jendral yang tergabung dengan Dewan Jendral atau Tokoh-tokoh yang anti Organisasi kita, gerakan ini harus menguasai instalasi vital seperti kantor Radio Konoha, Stasiun kereta, gedung telekomunikasi dan lain-lain" ucap Hanzo kepada dua orang yang ada didepannya yakni Kabuto dan Mizuki "kita sepakat mengajukan tiga orang calon yang terdiri dari perwira-perwira berpikiran maju yaitu Letnan Kolonel Uchiha Obito Komandan Batalyon Anbu pengawal Presiden, Kolonel Infanteri Hidan Komandan Brigif 1, dan Mayor Udara Deidara Komandan Pasukan pengawalan lapangan udara, ada pertanyaan?"Tanya Hanzo

Dua orang tersebut diam saja dan mereka paham apa yang sedang didiskusikan. Lalu masuklah seseorang ke ruang tersebut.

"jadi, bagaimana Hanzo?"Tanya orang tersebut

"tempatnya sudah pasti?"Tanya Hanzo

"sudah"jawab orang tersebut

"dari ketua Danzo tidak ada pesan?"Tanya Hanzo

"tidak ada" orang tersebut keluar ruangan

"khukhu tapi tetap bergantung terhadap kesehatan Presiden Hashirama"tegas Hanzo

"sesuai dengan ketua Danzo semua akan berusaha agar apapun dan bagaimanapun keadaannya tetap menguntungkan kita dan kita akan melalap setiap kesempatan kepada kita"balas Kabuto

"tapi yang penting kita harus berusaha agar pada tanggal 17 nanti Presiden Hashirama tetap berpidato biar bagaimanapun kesehatannya"tegas Hanzo

17 Agustus

Terdengar suara radio "selanjutnya Presiden Hashirama akan memberikan amanat"

"HIDUP PRESIDEN HASHIRAMA!!!!!!!!!!"teriak seorang pula didikuti suara yang lainnya

Terlihat seorang pria mematikan radio tersebut 'pria yang ada di chapter 1 dan wanitanya juga"

"habis sama sekali"ucap pria tersebut marah

"kan saya sudah bilang kemarin beras dari kakakku sudah habis"balas seorang wanita yang merupakan istrinya

"saya tidak bicara soal beras, saya bicara soal negri ini Presiden Hashirama sedang dihabisi, negri ini sedang dihabisi, Akatsuki bergerak seperti setan yang tidak kelihatan"ucap marah pria tersebut.

Ruang sidang Organisasi Akatsuki

"sebelum saya menanggapi satu persatu apa yang dikemukakan oleh Ketua, saya ingin mendapat penjelasan dari ketua bukan berarti saya meragukan mengenai Dewan Jendral, darimana ketua mendapat info mengenai hal itu, terus terang saya mengemukakan kekhawatiran saya mengenai perjuangan dan masa depan organisasi bukan tidak mungkin isu itu sengaja diciptakan lawan kita sendiri dengan tujuan memancing kita sehingga memaksa kita untuk konfrontasi secara terbuka, sebelum membahas hal lain saya meminta ketua menguraikan isu Dewan Jendral secara terperinci terima kasih" ucap seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah Mangetsu

"ada lagi yang lainnya?" Tanya Danzo

"untuk sementara saya sama dengan Mangetsu"balas Homura

"saya kira tidak perlu mengatakan kesetiaan macam bagaimana seharusnya diberikan kepada setiap anggota dalam rangka meyakini serta menjunjung Organisasi, keselamatan Organisasi dan masa depannya yang adalah diatas segala-galanya. Saya yakin semua yang hadir disini pasti memahami bahwa ada saat berfikir, berbicara dan bertindak. Hari ini saya harus mengatakan bahwa hari-hari besok adalah tindakan"tegas Danzo

"sudah tentu Dewan Jendral tidak hanya satu tapi saya kira Badan Pusat Intelijen harus dapat dipercaya sebab kalau tidak kita tidak bisa mempunyai badan yang tidak bisa dipercayai mengenai hal ini, saya terima langsung dari kepala staffnya yaitu Brigjen Polisi Izuna, tapi yang paling penting kalian harus bisa menahan diri supaya jangan serba ingin tahu, ini semua agar dalam keadaan darurat kelak terjadi sesuatu diluar rencana kita, karena tidak semua orang mampu menahan tutup mulut membocorkan nama demi keselamatan Organisasi"tegas Danzo

"karena itu saya tidak berani menyebutkan nama Perwira berpikiran maju atau penjelasan detail lainnya sehubungan dengan pertanyaan yang terakhir, secara umum saya berani menyatakan bahwa pengaruh Organisasi dikalangan Angkatan Bersenjata umumnya dicerminkan oleh kekuatan Organisasi didaerah itu, ada factor yang menguntungkan kita karena tidak ada kekompakan dikalangan Dewan Jendral yaitu antara Hiruzen dengan Minato tentang waktu pelaksanaan perebutan kekuasaan sementara Angkatan Laut dan Angkatan Polisi dapat kita netralisir karena kedua Angkatan ini sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri sementa Angkatan Udara akan membantu memberikan fasilitas"ucap danzo

"sebelum kita menutup sidang ini, saya akan menyimpulkannya, sidang sepakat bahwa kita akan mendahului Dewan Jendral dalam operasi militer dan membentuk Dewan Revolusi guna menggantikan kabinet yang ada, lalu menyangkut tentang operasi militer menetapkan pembagian tugas yaitu pelaksanaannya dan harinya kepada ketua pelaksana, lalu politik terutama posisi Dewan Revolusi kepada Dewan harian Grup, lalu pengelompokan anggota untuk dikirim kedaerah"tegas Danzo lalu mengetuk palu

Kediaman Jendral Hiruzen Sarutobi

Terlihat sebuah foto yang menampilkan Hiruzen lengkap dengan pakaian dinas lencana dan atributnya dengan pangkat Jendral dan juga terlihat seorang anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun berpakaian tentara kecil menatap foto tersebut dan berpose layaknya seorang tentara lalu anak tersebut berjalan dan berdiri tepat disamping foto tersebut.

"sudah sama seperti ayah?"Tanya anak tersebut

"sudah sama" jawab pembantunya

"ini sama" ucap anak tersebut menyentuh dada kirinya "ini juga sama"lalu menyentuh dasinya.

"ya semua sama"jawab pembantunya

"tapi aku tidak punya bintang-bintang seperti ayah, tunggu"sambil berlari kecil menuju kamar ayah dan ibunya

"aduhhh anak ibu "ucap Biwako kagum melihat anaknya memakai baju seperti tentara dan berkaca biwako juga sedang membawa pakaian dinas Hiruzen.

"sudah cantik" kata pembantunya

"tuh ga ada"ucap murung Shion

"apa yang tidak ada bi?"Tanya Biwako

"Shion ingin bintang didada"jawab Shion

"oohhh mesti berjuang dulu, baru boleh dapat bintang"balas Biwako senyum

"nanti bibi buatkan bintang kalau Shion sudah bisa berhitung"ucap pembantu

Datanglah mobil jeep dari luar rumah, terlihat penjaga gerbang mengangkat senapan sebagai tanda hormat.

"ayah pulang tuh"ucap kakak perempuan Shion. Sambil tetawa kecil Shion lari menuju luar rumah untuk bertemu ayahnya.

Keluarlah Jendral Hiruzen dari mobil jeepnya disusul Ajudannya Letnan Satu Asuma lalu memberi hormat kepada Jendral Hiruzen.

"ayah pulang ayah pulang, enak ya kalau ayah setiap hari pulang siang"ucap ceria Shion menuju teras depan rumah

"hahaha mana bisa ayah kan sibuk"balas Hiruzen dengan senyum dan menuju kedalam rumah bersama kedua anak perempuannya Shizune dan Shion.

"ayah Shion mau bintang banyak, baju Shion ingin seperti ayah"ucap Shion Hiruzen membalasnya dengan senyum

"ayah Shizune ikut belajar menari boleh kan? Latihannya sore kok" ucap Shizune

"Shion juga mau menari, tapi Shion mau bintang dulu"balas Shion

"hahaha"jawab Hiruzen dengan senyum.

"bibi juga mau bikinin bintang buat Shion"balas Shion

Sedangkan dikamar lain yang sedang ditempati oleh Letnan Satu Asuma, terlihat Asuma sedang duduk membaca sebuah surat dari kekasihnya Kurenai, Asuma berdiri dan melepas topi pet dan menaruhnya di meja tersebut lalu membaca surat sambil berjalan menuju Kasur dan duduk dikasur tersebut dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan mata Asuma berkedip tanda menyilaukan matanya.

"hihihihi"tawa Shizune dan Shion dari depan pintu kamar Asuma

"kok paman Asuma bisa membaca surat dalam keadaan gelap"goda Shizune

"iya"tambah Shion dan menghampiri Asuma. "paman Asuma berdoa ya?"Tanya Shion

"tidak, paman sedang baca surat"jawab Asuma

"pasti dari Bibi Kurenai"sela Shizune dan menghampiri Asuma

"kok baca surat kayak berdoa"balas Shion

"ah tunggu"ucap Asuma berdiri "sekarang tutup mulut dulu ya sampai paman selesai baca surat"tambah Asuma

"tapi yang buat tutup mulut tidak ada"ucap Shizune murung

"iya tuh ga ada terbuka"tunjuk Shion kedalam mulutnya

"nih"ucap Asuma memberikan dua permen kaepada Shizune dan Shion.

"terima kasih"ucap Shizune dan Shion bersamaan, lalu mereka berlari meninggalkan Asuma sendirian dan melanjutkan membaca surat.

Bersambung….

jangan lupa like and reviews dan disini hiruzennya yang masih muda


	3. Chapter 3 Malam Sebelum Penculikan

Chapter 3

Malam hari kediaman Kolonel Hidan

Disebuah rumah, banyak orang sudah berkumpul kurang lebih ada enam orang datanglah Uchiha Obito dengan mobil jeepnya dan keluarlah dia berjalan kedalam rumah dan sampailah Obito di ruang makan yang sudah banyak orang berkumpul dalam meja berbentuk bundar yaitu Kolonel Hidan, Mayor udara Deidara, Hanzo, Kabuto, Mizuki, dan Letnan Kolonel Uchiha Obito.

"dimana-mana kalau Presiden sakit negara juga sakit, malam ini saya ingin menyampaikan berita yang cukup gawat mengenai adanya Dewan Jendral yang akan melakukan suatu gerakan bila Presiden Hashirama wafat"ucap Hanzo yang memulai percakapan "kalian orang-orang dalam barisan Perwira telah terpanggil oleh suatu kewajiban suci, mulai malam ini siapa saja Perwira muda yang berpikiran maju harus saling merapatkan barisan " tegas Hanzo

"beberapa pimpinan lain sangat disayangkan tidak ada yang seideologi, tapi saya optimis mampu menggerakkan pasukan saya demi gerakan ini"tegas Hidan

"pokoknya saya siap dalam pasukan pengawal Presiden Hashirama kesatuan Anbu ada dua kompi yang seideologi, selain itu saya berani menjamin bahwa pasukan saya akan dapat saya gerakkan"tegas Obito

"jadi jumlah pasukan di Ibukota ada 6.000 orang termasuk Kostrad, kodam, kodim dan lain-lain"ucap Hidan

"artinya kita perlu mengimbangi kekuatan tersebut disamping itu pasukan yang kita bina"tambah Hanzo

"saya dapat jaminan dari Mayor Sasori bahwa pasukannya bisa digunakan"tambah lagi Obito

"lalu siapa yang memimpin gerakan ini?"Tanya Kabuto

"dalam hal apa saja gerakan ini harus mengesankan suatu gerakan murni intern Angkatan Darat, maka dari itu Letnan Kolonel Uchiha Obito orang baru di Ibukota dan belum dikenal sangat tepat untuk memimpin gerakan ini, factor ini juga didukung dengan posisinya yaitu Komandan Pengawal Presiden Anbu, sesuai dengan tema gerakkan menyelamatkan Presiden Hashirama maka sebagai pengawal Letnan Kolonel Obito sangat tepat"tegas Hanzo

Siang hari kediaman Mayor Udara Deidara

"menurut Ketua Danzo sasaran gerakan hanya tertuju kepada Jendral yang sudah disepakati dan tidak menambah nama-nama yang tidak tergabung dalam Dewan Jendral, sasaran penculikan adalah Jendral Hiruzen Menteri Pertahanan Konoha, Letnan Jendral Minato Panglima Angkatan Darat, Mayor Jendral Kizashi bidang Administrasi, Mayor Jendral Fugaku bidang Perencanaan dan Pembinaan, Mayor Jendral Ibiki bidang Intelijen, Brigadir Jendral Hiashi bidang Logistik, dan yang terakhir Brigadir Jendral Shikaku Inspektur Kehakiman Angkatan Darat"tegas Hanzo "saya kira cukup jelas, saya akan persilahkan Kolonel Hidan untuk menguraikan rencana operasinya dan Letkol Obito untuk menanggapinya"tambah Hanzo

"Letkol Obito yang akan memimpin gerakan silahkan mengoreksi"ucap Hidan "operasi akan dibagi menjadi tiga komando yaitu komando penculikan dan penyergapan, komando penguasaan kota, dan komando basis"tegas Hidan "komando penculikan diberi nama pasukan Elang yang akan dipimpin Letnan Satu Pein tugasnya mengambil para jendral hidup atau mati, komando penguasaan kota diberi nama pasukan Gagak yang akan dipimpin Kapten Shisui, sedangkan komandan basis akan dipimpin oleh Mayor Udara Kisame dan diberi nama pasukan Hiu"tegas Hidan

"semua itu dibawah pimpinan Letnan Kolonel Obito dan akan dibantu sebuah dewan pimpinan terdiri dari Brigadir Jendral Kakuzu, Letnan Kolonel Toneri, Kolonel Laut Setsuna dan Ajun Komisaris Besar Polisi Indra adapun Brigjen Kakuzu yang sedang berada di luar ibukota sebagai komandan tempur IV akan datang tidak lama lagi silahkan lanjutkan Kolonel Hidan"ucap Hanzo

29 September

Briefing Operasi Militer

Di sebuah lapangan terlihat banyak tentara yang sedang memperhatikan Kolonel Hidan yang membagi tugas kepada orang-orang tersebut.

"saya harap kalian sudah mengerti semua"tegas Hidan

"Kapten Shisui ada pertanyaan?"tegas Hidan

"jelas Kolonel"jawab Shisui

"Mayor Kisame?"Tanya Hidan

"cukup jelas Kolonel"jawab Kisame

"atau barangkali Letnan Satu Pein?"Tanya Hidan

"terima kasih Kolonel, Cukup Jelas"tegas Pein

"baiklah kalau struktur organisasi sudah dianggap jelas saya akan menguraikan dari segi pelaksanaan dan teknis dari seluruh operasi ini, terutama sekali mengenai tugas utama pasukan Elang yang akan dipimpin oleh Letnan Satu Pein tugas yang boleh dikatan kunci keberhasilan gerakan ini yaitu menculik Dewan Jendral, pentingnya penculikan ini sehingga boleh dikatakan merupakan tugas inti, jadi kegagalan dalam tugas ini berarti kegagalan total gerakan ini, apapun dan bagaimana pun tugas ini harus berhasil hidup atau mati"tegas Hidan

Kediaman Hanzo

"saya kira mulai malam ini saya harus membiasakan diri walaupun saya Brigjen, dalam hal ini saya wakil saudara Obito, perkenalkan Kakuzu"ucap Kakuzu bersalaman dengan Obito

"Obito"Tegas Obito membalasa salaman Kakuzu

"Sukses"balas Kakuzu

"saya minta maaf karena terpaksa menunggu saya, latihan upacara baru selesai"ucap Obito

"lebih baik kita langsung rapat mengingat waktu semakin dekat pertemuan kita, malam ini akan merupakan pertemuan kita yang terakhir karena besok kita sudah harus siap di pos masing-masing di hutan Konoha, yang lainnya sepakat bahwa gerakan diberi nama Gerakan 30 September"ucap Hanzo "hari H kita adalah 1 Oktober dan jamnya adalah jam 4 dinihari"tegas Hanzo

Malam 30 September

Kediaman Mayor Jendral Uchiha Fugaku

WAK WAK WAK

Suaru burung peliharaan Fugaku berbunyi saat Fugaku keluar rumah lengkap dengan pakaian dinasnya menuju mobil dinasnya.

CEKLEK… BLAMMM

"Koyuki kok ikutan keluar kan Koyuki lagi flu"teriak Mikoto Istri Fugaku

"ayah ayah ayah"panggil Sasuke kecil menuju mobil dan memberikan kertas pada Fugaku "tadi ayah bilang mau kemana?"Tanya Sasuke

"Munastek"balas Fugaku

"Munastek apa ayah?tanya balik Sasuke

"musyawarah nasional teknisi"balas datar Fugaku

"Hei Sai anak kecil sebaiknya tidur"ucap Itachi kakak tertua Sasuke dan Sai sambil menyentil telinga Sai.

"aduh sore-sore tidur"balas Sai

"ayah-ayah jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya"teriak anak kecil perempuan yaitu Ayame sambal berlari menuju teras rumah

"Ayame hati-hati nanti jatuh"nasehat Itachi

BRUMM

Mobil Fugaku mulai jalan keluar rumah

"daa ayah daa"teriak anak-anak Fugaku

"daa"balas Fugaku dari mobil

"Koyuki badannya masih panas ayo masuk"ajak Mikoto pada Koyuki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu "Sai Ayo masuk, Itachi Kunci pintu pagar rumah"tambah Mikoto langsung saja Itachi menuju pagar dan menguncinya.

Kediaman Letnan Jendral Namikaze Minato

Disebuah ruang tamu ada tiga orang yaitu Minato, Mayjen Inoichi dan Mayor Yamato

"jelas sekali bahwa demonstrasi-demonstrasi yang dilakukan oleh Wanita Akatsuki dan perusakan Rumah Gubernur Aoba merupakan aksi yang membahayakan public, dilihat secara keseluruhan maka peristiwa yang terjadi dengan berbagai aksi sepihak oleh Akatsuki sudah hampir dapat dipastikan bahwa ada suatu gerakan yang sistematis sedang berjalan"ucap Inoichi kepada Minato "untuk semua ini kita merasa perlu membawa langsung Mayor Yamato sendiri yang merupakan saksi demonstrasi tersebut pada tanggal 27 September"ucap Inoichi "semua ini tidak bisa kita biarkan sehingga keadaan tambah kacau kami sungguh sangat prihatin, masyarakat kelihatan sangat resah"tambah Inoichi

KRINGGGGGGGGGG KRINGGGGGGGGGGG

"besok secepatnya kita melapor semuanya kepada presiden dan menghadap bersama-sama"ucap Minato sambil berdiri dan menuju telpon yang sedang bunyi."ya halo"jawab Minato mengangkat telpon.

Keluarlah Mayjen Inoichi dan Mayor Yamato dari rumah Minato dan menuju mobilnya

CEKLEK… BLAM.. BRUMMM mobil tersebut berjalan keluar

Terlihat Minato sedang melihat mobil tersebut dari dalam jendela rumah Nampak wajahnya yang sedang bingung, muncullah Kushina melihat Minato yang sedang bingung dan Minato menghampirinya.

Hutan Konoha

"istirahat ditempat grak"tegas Letnan Satu Pein dan merapikan Barret yang ia gunakan "pasukan siap" "lari jalan"tegas tentara lain. Dan banyak sekali tentara yang mulai bergerak dan masuk kedalam barisan yang sudah ditentukan tidak hanya itu tentara yang baru datang dengan truk langsung turun dan baris sesuai dengan kelompoknya.

Kediaman Mayor Jendral Ibiki

Disebuah ruang tamu terlihat Siho Istri Ibiki sedang mengelap kaca lemari dan Ibiki memperhatikannya.

"malam apa ini?"Tanya Ibiki

"malam jumat"balas Siho dengan senyum namun wajah Ibiki terlihat khawatir, melihat suaminya khawatir Siho kembali bertanya "kenapa?"

"tidak sebaiknya kita tidur"jawab Ibiki mematikan lampu dan menuju kamar tidur.

Kediaman Brigadir Jendral Hyuuga Hiashi

Disebuah ruangan terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang serius mengerjakan berkas-berkas pria tersebut adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, karena sudah merasa lelah ia mengakhiri pekerjaannya lalu merapikannya menuju ruang tamu dan menutup gorden lalu menuju kamarnya di lantai atas setelah sampai kamarnya ia melihat istrinya Hyuuga Hikari sudah tidur, akhinya Hiashi menyusul untuk tidur.

Diluar rumah sebuah mobil baru saja datang

TIIIINN TIIIINN

"lama sekali sih buka gerbangnya"keluh Hinata yang baru pulang.

Kediaman Brigadir Jendral Nara Shikaku

"fotonya ditaruh sini kenapa?"Tanya Yoshino kepada Shikaku sambil minum obat di meja rias

"iya biar kalau kamu dandan selalu liat saya"jawab Shikaku senyum

"ah kamu"balas Yoshino senyum, Yoshino menuju tempat tidur dan tidur disamping Shikaku yang sedang tiduran

"masih pusing"Tanya Shikaku

"sedikit, tidurlah aku sudah minum obat"jawab Yoshino

"syukurlah kalau begitu"ucap Shikaku

"besok juga sembuh"balas Yoshino

Kediaman Mayor Jendral Kizashi

Diruang kerja terlihat Kizashi sedang melukis dan merasakan sakit gigi karena tadi siang ia habis cabut gigi sehingga tidak bisa tidur, sedangkan istrinya yang sedang menidurkan anak mereka Haruno Sakura menyusul Kizashi ke ruangannya.

"masih sakit?"Tanya Mebuki

"kok malah nanya"balas Kizashi

"kalo masih sakit tidur ini malah bekerja"balas Mebuki

"justru kalau sakit ga bisa tidur, tidurlah duluan"ucap Kizashi, Mebuki menghampiri Kizashi dan bertanya

"gambar apa ini?tanya Mebuki kepada Kizashi

"rancangan museum perjuangan di Ibukota"jawab Kizashi

"tapi terlihat seperti Pemakaman"heran Mebuki setelah melihat gambar tersebut.

Kediaman Jendral Hiruzen Sarutobi

Sebuah mobil masuk kedalam garasi keluarlah Hiruzen dari mobil tersebut lengkap dengan pakaian dinasnya dan Hiruzen menuju rumah lalu kekamarnya, terlihat dikamarnya Shion sedang tidur dan Biwako masih terjaga lalu Hiruzen menaruh topinya dan tongkat komandonya menuju Shion yang sedang tidur.

"canik dia dan pintar"ucap Hiruzen senyum dan dibalas senyum juga oleh Biwako.

Hutan Konoha

Terlihat Letkol Obito dan para pemimpin gerakan sudah tiba di tempat Obito meengumpulkan semua pimpinan komando gerakan.

Sedangkan dikamar Hiruzen Ia dan istrinya masih terjaga Karen banyak nyamuk "banyak sekali nyamuknya"ucap Hiruzen

"hidup atau mati semuanya semacam kontrak"tegas Obito "mengenai markas gerakan kita bagi dua yaitu sentral komando satu di gedung pernas senko dua di komplek perumahan lapangan udara di rumah Sersan Yashamaru ketua Danzo sebagai komandan tertinggi berada di senko dua, sedangkan pimpinan pelaksana termasuk saya komandan militer ada di Senko Satu" tegas Obito "sekarang jam 1 lewat 30 menit jamnya tetap jam 4 pagi sedangkan gerakkan jam 3 pagi"tegas Obito

Bersambung….


	4. Malam Tragedi

Chapter 4

Hutan Konoha

Disebuah hutan terlihat Lettu Pein sedang memberikan tugas terhadap tujuh orang tentara

"ketujuh jendral itu akan melancarkan perebutan kekuasaan atas pemimpin besar revolusi, panglima tertinggi, presiden seumur hidup Presiden Hashirama Senju. Sebagai prajurit kita berkewajiban menggagalkan rencana tidak benar itu"tegas Lettu Pein "untuk sasaran Jendral Hiruzen dipimpin oleh Pelda Jirobo" "SIAP" "sasaran Letjen Minato dipimpin oleh Peltu Kimimaro" "SIAP" "pasukan yang harus menculik Mayjen Kizashi dipimpin oleh Serka Sakon" "SIAP" "untuk Mayjen Fugaku dipimpin oleh Serka Juugo" "SIAP" "pasukan dengan sasaran Mayjen Ibiki oleh Serma Iruka" "SIAP" "untuk sasaran Brigjen Hiashi dipimpin oleh Serda Kotetsu" "SIAP" "pasukan yang harus menculik Brigjen Shikaku dipimpin oleh Serma Kankuro" "SIAP" "ada pertanyaan?"Tanya Pein. Namun semua diam paham dan mengerti apa yang sudah disampaikan oleh Lettu Pein.

Gedung Pernas Tempat para Komandan Operasi Militer

"saya kira langsung cek dan temui panglima, laksanakan"tegas Obito kepada seorang prajurit "siap laksanakan"ucap prajurit tersebut meninggalkan Obito.

"kita harap segala sesuatunya berjalan sesuai rencana"ucap Kakuzu

"Kakuzu sepertinya kau kelihatan ragu-ragu"balas Hanzo

"saya punya naluri militer yang kuat"ucap Kakuzu berdiri "ada satu hal dasar yang kita lupakan dalam menyusun rencana ini"tambah Kakuzu. Mendengar hal tersebut Obito yang sedang tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan menjadi tertarik sehingga ia menatap Kakuzu begitu pula Hanzo dan Kabuto "kita selalu memperkirakan sesuatunya berdasarkan angka-angka dan perkiraan kita dan tak sekalipun kita mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain"tambah Kakuzu

"organisasi kita adalah suatu budaya fikiran"ucap Hanzo "dan fikiran yang konsekuen segala sesuatu sudah diperhitungkan masak-masak"tambah Hanzo

"dan kita bukan hanya organisasi terbesar di Konoha melainkan di Negara lainnya"tambah lagi Kabuto

Sedangkan Obito sedang mondar-mandir lalu melihat jam tangannya menunjukan jam 03.04

"sekarang jam 03.04"ucap Pein kepada anak buahnya yang sudah ditugaskan tadi

"pasukan siap" "pasukan naik semua" terlihat pasukan penculikan mulai menaiki kendaraan mereka seperti truk, bis, lalu jeep dan mereka mulai bergerak melaksanakan tugas yang sudah mereka dapat dan banyak dari mereka prajurit yang berpangkat dibawah Lettu Pein tidak tahu bahwa gerakan ini didalangi oleh Akatsuki, yang mereka tahu bahwa gerakan ini murni pengambil kekuasaan presiden oleh Dewan Jendral.

Gedung Pernas

Disebuah ruangan terlihat Obito dan Kakuzu sedang mondar mandir sedangkan Hanzo dan Kabuto sedang duduk dan ekspresi Obito terlihat ketakutan, tegang bahkan ragu.

"pagi-pagi nanti jangan sampai telat Kakuzu, untuk menghadap Presiden sebagai wakil pimpinan ditemani oleh Letnan Kolonel Toneri, Kolonel Laut Setsuna dan Ajun Komisaris Besar Polisi Indra"ucap Hanzo

"saya kira itu bukan soal yang terlalu penting, sebelum itu saya sedang memikirkan Operasi yang dipimpin oleh Letnan Satu Pein"balas Kakuzu

"jangan risau saat ini sejarah sedang bergerak"ucap Hanzo.

Datanglah Kolonel Hidan keruangan tersebut

"bagaimana Kolonel Hidan lancar?"Tanya Hanzo

"ya mudah-mudahan lancar"jawab Hidan

"saya harap ibukota malam ini tidurnya pulas"ucap Kakuzu

"optimis saja kita bergerak tepat saat maling-maling bergerak"ucap Hanzo

Pusat Ibukota Menara Daun Tersembunyi

BRUMMM……. CKIIIIIITTTTTT

Disebuah jalan berhentilah sebuah truk yang membawa 2 kompi pasukan mulai turun dari truk tersebut dan mulai menduduki daerah tersebut tidak hanya itu mereka juga mulai memasuki kantor Radio Konoha dan Gedung Telekomunikasi tidak hanya menduduki tapi juga menjaga tempat tersebut sedangkan Kapten Shisui sudah datang dan mulai mengawasi pekerjaan anak buahnya didampingi oleh Kapten Shino.

Sedangkan jalan menuju kediaman Jendral Hiruzen sudah dilewati oleh truk penculik dan menuju kediamannya begitu sampai pasukan tersebut mulai turun dari truk dan memasuki kediaman Hiruzen.

"jangan bergerak, angkat tangan"tegas seorang prajurit dan menodongkan senjata kepada empat prajurit penjaga kediaman Hiruzen pasukan tersebut menyebar mengelilingi kediaman Hiruzen bahkan sampai belakang rumah.

CEKLEK

Seorang prajurit masuk kedalam rumah disusul beberapa prajurit dibelakangnya dan mulai mencari kamar Hiruzen namun mereka tidak menemukannya. Sedangkan dikamar Hiruzen Biwako terbangun karena suara berisik sepatu disusul Hiruzen yang duduk di Kasur dan Biwako mengintip dari pintu "Anbu" bisik Biwako kepada Hiruzen "Anbu?"heran Hiruzen lalu bangun mengintip dari pintu.

DOR DOR DOR

Biwako mendengar suara tembakan terlihat kaget, bangunlah Shion dan langsung tiarap dibawah dilindungi Hiruzen "KELUAR JENDRAL"teriak dari luar kamar dan menggedor-gedor pintu sedangkan Biwako langsung menahan pintu saat terdengar teriakan dari luar agar tentara tersebut tidak bisa masuk "CEPAT JENDRAL BUKA PINTUNYA"teriak dari luar "pergilah ke ruangan sebelah dan panjatlah dinding samping rumah"bisik Biwako diiringi suara tembakan lalu datanglah ibu dari Hiruzen "ayo kamu lari sekarang" "Anko gendong Shion" Biwako menyusul Hiruzen saat Anko mau menyusul tapi pintu sedikit terbuka dan tentara tersebut kembali menembak ke pintu tersebut sehingga pelurunya mengenai Shion "Shion kena"bisik Anko lalu menyerahkan Shion kepada Biwako

Sedangkan diluar banyak sekali tentara berkeliaran dirumah Hiruzen "cepat pergi"bisik Biwako sambil menggendong Shion, Hiruzen terlihat bimbang tampak dari wajahnya mulai menangis dan menunjukkan air matanya lalu Hiruzen berjalan dan memanjat dinding sebelah rumah saat sudah diatas Hiruzen menatap Shion yang sudah tertembak dipunggungnya dan menitikkan air mata DOR karena kaget mendengar tembakan Hiruzen jatuh ke rumah samping dan membuat kakinya cedera.

"paman Asuma"sedih Shizune melihat Asuma pergi membawa senapan.

"kalian tunggu saja disini"tegas Asuma keluar kamar.

"jangan bergerak" seketika Asuma berhenti "jatuhkan senjata" "mana Hiruzen?" "saya ajudan Hiruzen"tegas Asuma menjatuhkan senjata. Karena prajurit tersebut hanya mendengar kata Hiruzen akhirnya mereka membawanya.

Sedangkan diruang tamu Biwako mencoba menelfon, empat prajurit mendatanginya "jangan bergerak, telfon sudah diputus"Biwako langsung menaruh gagang telfon "mana Hiruzen?" "Hiruzen sudang tiga hari diluar kota, kalian kesini hanya untuk membunuh anak saya"ucap Biwako marah pakainnya kini sudah berwarna merah karena darah dari Shion lalu prajurit tersebut pergi meninggalkannya.

Bersambung…

jangan Lupa like and reviews.


End file.
